japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sohma Akito
Sohma Akito (草摩 慊人) is the main villian in the Fruits Basket series. Akito is the head of the Sohma clan, and is shrouded in mystery. She is mostly feared and respected by many members of the Sohma clan. It was later on revealed in chapter 97 of the manga that he is actually in fact a woman, being raised as a man by the wish of her insane mother. In the anime, it also expressed her fears of dying young, in which never occurred in the manga. She falls sickly very often, and is constantly told by Hatori that she is to remain in her bed. Many see Akito as fearful and strong, but she is actually a scared child like figure that can only hurt and command others. Background In the manga, Akito Sohma is biologically born as a ‘’’female’’’ but has been raised as a male as a angry demanded request by her insane mother, and spends most of the series living as a man. In the original 2001 anime series, Akito is referred to as a male overall and is presumed to be biologically male, as he is seen shirtless with a actual male chest being shown. In the 2019 anime series, Akito was born biologically as a female, who is the only child of the first male head of the Sohma family, and a maid in the Main House. Upon discovering her child would be a female, Ren angrily demanded that Akito be raised as a male out of fear that a female child would steal her number one place in Akira's heart. She then threatened to abort the unborn child unless all her demands were met. After Akito's birth, in compliance with Ren's demands, she was presented as a male, with only the four eldest of the cursed Sohmas, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, and Kureno, by knowing her true gender due to a dream that they all had on the same night she was conceived. However Ritsu didn't understand about this as he was younger than the four older Sohmas. Only Akira had held her when she was first born and had gave her attention. Sometime in Akito's childhood, Akira's illness took a turn for the worse. On his death bed, he told the young Akito not to be afraid for now on, while also adding that he would always be with her in spirit, even if she couldn't physically see him. Akira also went onto confess that he had wanted Ren to be the happiest over Akito, because Akito was a "special existence", and therefore she and Ren were both very special to him. After that he had passed away, when Ren found out that no one had come in time to get her when Akira had been dying, she yelled at the young Akito that she was an unwanted existence, and that she had only been a little toy to amuse Akira; Ren also added that, because Akira was dead, no one had any more need of her. Akito however countered these statements, by telling her hysterical mother that her father had loved her; but because of Akira's parting words, even Akito herself doubted that Akira had loved her the most, while fearing that she had "lost" to "that woman" (aka Ren). One of the elderly maids, while wanting to comfort Akito, proceeded to give her an empty box, by claiming that Akira's spirit was inside it, and that she had wanted only Akito to receive such a special gift. The same maid later on claimed in chapter 117, that the box was of course empty, and only given to Akito to help her through such a stressful time, by adding that Akito should have well known that her father's spirit wasn't really inside the box. All of her life, Akito had kept this box hidden away in her room; she told Kureno in chapter 117 that part of her didn't believe that anything was inside of the box, yet another part had always hoped that maybe there was. After her father's early tragic death, Akito became the head of the Sohma family (raised to appear and act as a male), in addition to her role as the God of the Chinese Zodiac animals. She also started to abuse Yuki and started to make fun of Kyo as well. She would even be force to stay in doors at all times due to getting sick. Despite this she did get a chance to see the cat's true form during her early childhood. Years later she made a deal with Kyo, the cat. They agreed that if Kyo were to defeat his rival, the rat, by the time he graduated high school; he would not be forced to live in the isolated house like the cats before him. However, if he was never able to defeat Yuki, Kyo would be sent to the isolated house. After Yuki left the Main House to live with Shigure, Akito's mother Ren commented on how that the cursed Sohmas were abandoning Akito, just as Ren always predicted they would. Akito denied this and claimed that they would all come back to her because of their inseparable Zodiac bonds. She and Ren then made a dare in which Akito was to allow the cursed Sohmas to form bonds with "outsiders" to test whether they would return to Akito's side. If they did not return, Akito would have to bow before Ren then leave the Sohma family. After this Akito had heard from Shigure that Tohru Honda had learned about the Sohma family curse and allowed her to live with him. So this way she can win her bet against Ren. Personality Akito Sohma is the god of the chinese zodiac legend. Akito, for most of the story, is very mean, abusive and cruel to all of The Chinese Zodiac members, as she is the God. She has hurt most of the Chinese Zodiac members in some way that resulted in them ending their relationships with other members of her family. In addition to her family, she had even hurt Tohru for interfering with her family's curse. She rarely shows any sympathy including regret and is extremely misogynistic, showing little to no trust or respect for other women. This is evident through her behavior towards Kana, Tohru, Rin, and her own mother, Ren. Early on in the story, she appeared rather composed on the surface, but she is actually quite emotionally unstable. Additionally, she made a deal with Kyo, the cat. They agreed that if Kyo were to defeat his rival Yuki, the rat, by the time he graduated high school; he would not be forced to live in the isolated house like the cats before him. However, if he was never able to defeat Yuki, then Kyo would be sent to the isolated house. Because of her meddling in the Sohma's lifestyle, she grew loathsome around Tohru until near the end of the manga. However, Akito is actually extremely insecure, mostly because she's afraid that everyone around her will leave her. In order to make sure that doesn't happen, she ensures that none of the Zodiac members find love or happiness, even if they're in the Zodiac or Sohma family, and none of them is free from the curse. Kureno, the only Zodiac member whose curse was broken before Tohru was introduced, did stay with her out of sympathy for her. Ren's biting words and treatment towards her really had a strong impact on her mind when she was a young child, and it can be seen that even as an adult, Akito is still intimidated by her words. Appearance Akito Sohma is a very tall, light fair-skinned young woman with a very androgynous appearance. For the majority of the series, Akito is seen to have short, nape length hair and long, messy bangs framing her face. To cover up her female body figure, Akito usually dresses in many layers or male clothing; sometimes normal or oversized. In the Sohma House, she usually wears robes worn by men. According to Shigure, if Akito had been raised as a woman, she would look exactly like her mother, Ren. She shares the same black hair-color and brown eye-color as her mother, as well as the feminine features, though Akito manages to hide them well. By the end of the series, she grows her hair to shoulder-length and starts to wear traditional and normal woman clothing. Abilities Chinese Zodiac Sign Akito is possessed of the Zodiac's God-Spirit, forcing all the cursed Sohmas have to obey her every word, no matter what. Fruits Basket Manga Akito Sohma is possessed of the Chinese Zodiac's God Spirit, therefore forcing all of the cursed Sohmas to obey her every word, no matter what. After Yuki left the Main House to live with Shigure, Akito's mother Ren commented that the cursed Sohmas were abandoning Akito, just as Ren always predicted they would. Akito denied this and claimed they would all come back to her because of their inseparable Zodiac bonds. She and Ren then made a dare in which Akito was to allow the cursed Sohmas to form bonds with "outsiders" to test whether they would return to Akito's side. If they did not return, Akito would have to bow before Ren then leave the Sohma family. It was soon after this bet was made that Shigure approached Akito about allowing Tohru to stay with him at his home. Akito, confident that she would win against Ren, consented to this. Since Akito believed that the world was a cruel, bleak place in which unconditional love did not exist outside of the Zodiac bonds, she also believed that Tohru would eventually end up rejecting the cursed Sohmas, causing them to return brokenhearted to her side. When Tohru leaves the Sohmas' main house after her first visit to there, Akito is seen gloomily staring out of a window at Tohru. Tohru spotted her and got frightened by the gloomy hated aura from Akito. Akito is then next seen 'visiting' the school that Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu and Momiji are attending. Akito had intended to 'check' on Tohru to see how she was doing. However, due to sheer coincidence, Tohru spots Akito and, without knowing a thing, approaches Akito. Upon introducing herself properly, Akito pretends to be pleased about Tohru, while praising her on being cute and kind. Yuki comes to rescue Tohru, only to find himself being intimidated by Akito's menacing words about her horrific treatment to Yuki in the past. Tohru manages to break off the contact between the two by pushing Akito aside. Akito was seen leaving the school, entering a car to be ferried back. In the car sat Shigure, where Akito tells Shigure that Tohru is all ugly and spoiled, contradicting her "praises" earlier on. Akito was manipulated into joining the Sohmas having vacation at the summer house by Shigure. She brings along Kureno. She arrives at the summer house, uninvited and a bombshell to the Sohmas that were present. She instantly summons all the cursed Sohmas (except Kyo) to visit her, telling them that she "loves you all" and "misses you". She lets them go before the night ended. The next day, she met Yuki when he was taking a walk. She was seen talking to Yuki about something that shocked him and made him "run away". She later on attempts to meet Tohru but she ended up 'giving up' as she felt 'sick and hot' and unable to comprehend Tohru playing with the "monster (Kyo)". She had a conversation with Kureno, even commenting that Kureno was "inferior" to her. Next, she summons Haru, purposely insulting him with the phrase "big, dumb ox" and saying she doesn't want Tohru to meet Kureno. Following Haru's summon came Kyo's. There it was revealed on Akito's true intention on Kyo and how she forced Kyo to understand his feelings for Tohru. It was also revealed that Kyo would be confined for the rest of his life if he does not beat Yuki in a fight, a bet met between Akito and him. Before being sent home because of Ren, she forcefully meets Tohru, successful the second time, where she tells Tohru to leave the cursed Sohmas alone, by staying out of the curse, and revealing that she is the "master of all their souls" or God-like and scratches Tohru's face. Akito confirms that Kureno is the Bird/Rooster of the Zodiac and not her. She later is believed to have traveled home, as she had met Tohru to see her before leaving. It is eventually revealed that Akito had always been lonely, and afraid of change. The reason that she clung so desperately to the Juunishi bonds was that she feared that, without them, she would be all alone, and her existence meaningless, just as her mother had always claimed. This revelation occurred after both Momiji's and Hiro's curses broke. With the bonds falling apart, Akito—after having wrongfully stabbed Kureno in the back—ran away from the Sohma estate, wondering if everything really was all her fault, and why her world was collapsing so suddenly. Desperate and looking for someone to blame, Akito suddenly realizes that the Juunishi had been slowly but surely leaving ever since Tohru had appeared in their lives. Akito then walks to Shigure's home and finds Tohru alone outside. Akito comments that Tohru must be happy, because she had "won" and had, in the process, destroyed the only life she had known. Akito then threatens Tohru with a knife; but Tohru, realising how both she and Akito had been trying to hold onto an "unchanging" reality (Akito clinging to the eternal bonds of the Zodiac; Tohru wanting her mother to always be first in her heart), told Akito that she understood how scary it is to be alone, and instead offered her hand in friendship. Before Akito could accept, the unstable cliff ground collapsed and Tohru fell, while Akito screamed for help (in the first volume of the series, just after a landslide destroyed Tohru's tent, Shigure warned her that the ground around the area was unstable and due to collapse again one day). When Tohru (who recovered at the hospital) was finally allowed visitors beyond her immediate family, Akito was surprisingly one of the first to visit (and even more surprisingly, according to Hatori and Shigure, she went alone and entirely on her own accord). Fearful that she would be rejected by Tohru and Kureno (both of whom she'd hurt, emotionally and physically), Akito was told a comforting story by Momiji, who also offered advice that made it possible for Akito to see Tohru and Kureno for who they really are: People whose kindness for others overrides their ability to be concerned about themselves. With that in mind, she finally went to see Tohru, who offered her hand (despite the fact her arm is injured) to Akito in friendship again, which she accepted with a small smile. Akito also visited Kureno in the hospital, whom she had stabbed in the back (chapter 118); Kureno, however, didn't blame Akito for her actions, and forgave her when Akito cried and apologized to him repeatedly for smothering him all of the years she'd kept him close. From there on out, Akito decided to try to change rather than cling to being "God", and to the memory of her father and what he had wanted her to be (chapter 132). Towards the end of the manga, after Kureno left to live in the country with Uotani Arisa, a close friend of Tohru's, and the curse was broken, Akito and Shigure finally confessed their true feelings for each other and reconciled. Akito begins living and dressing as a woman, and in her last meeting with all the formerly cursed Sohmas, she wore a furisode (female kimono), and donned a flower in her hair, something that shocked the younger Sohmas, who had just learned of Akito's true gender. In the manga finale, Akito was with Shigure. She had let her hair grow a little past her shoulders, and wore a dress. Eventually, Akito married Shigure and became the mother of Shiki Sohma. Since she is working on changing the Sohma family and its old traditions as the Head of the family, it is stated that Akito is not at home that much and therefore is not able to spend much time with her family. In the past, during the Sohma's New Year's Eve celebration, Mutsuki Sohma recalls how Akito's mother, Ren, attempted to kill Shiki by stabbing him with a knife. Akito protected her son and took the blow in his stead. It is seen that Akito was bleeding, and Shiki was sad and clung to his mother. 'Fruits Basket (2001 Anime)' 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' Quotes *I think she's ugly *I admire your courage *So why are you here? *You look like your having fun *Yuki long time no see I was wondering when I run into you Relationships Throughout the course of the series, Akito has injured most of the main characters. Her motive behind this was to keep the Chinese Zodiac members bound to her. Whenever one of the Zodiac members defied her or fall in love with someone either inside of the family or outside of the family, she would harm them in some way. 'Her father' She loved her father and had spent a lot of time with him. But when he die she changed when her mother told her that her father never loved her. 'Her mother' While Ren may be Akito's mother, even she can't escape her daughter's aggression. When Ren laughed at Akito's proclamation that none of the Chinese Zodiac members would leave her, Akito angrily started choking her. 'Sohma Hatori' She injured Hatori when he asked for her permission to marry Kana by attacking him (manga) and/or throwing a vase at his head (anime). This resulted in Hatori nearly becoming blind in his left eye.Because Akito blamed Kana and the serverity of Hatori's injury, Kana became depressed to the point where Hatori had to erase her memory to put her out of her misery. Of course, Akito blaming Kana and encouraging Hatori into doing so was what ultimately led to that decision. 'Sohma Kana' Akito injured Hatori when he asked for her permission to marry Kana by attacking him (manga) and/or throwing a vase at his head (2001 anime). Even pushing him into a glass mirror in the 2019 anime series. This resulted in Hatori nearly becoming blind in his left eye. Because Akito blamed Kana and the serverity of Hatori's injury, Kana became depressed to the point where Hatori had no choice but to erase her memory to put her out of her misery. Of course, Akito blaming Kana and encouraging Hatori into doing so was what ultimately led to that decision. 'Sohma Kisa' Akito injured Kisa by hitting her and knocking her against a wall after learning from Hiro that he loved Kisa. As a result, Hiro had to cut himself off from Kisa, while being afraid it would happen again. 'Sohma Hiro' Akito injured Kisa by hitting her and knocking her against a wall (in the 2019 anime even abusing her months) after learning from Hiro that he loved Kisa. As a result, Hiro had to cut himself off from Kisa, being afraid it would happen again. Hiro also accidentally witnessed Akito push Isuzu out of a window, which later causes Hiro some distress since he wasn't supposed to know about Hatsuharu and Rin. As a result, Rin forced him not to tell Haru, despite the fact that Haru was merely teasing him (Haru asked if he had a crush on Rin). Haru could tell Hiro knew about them going out, but he did not care. 'Sohma Yuki' Yuki, out of all the Sohmas, suffered the most from Akito's abuse, mostly throughout his childhood. She used to lock him in a dark room all day long (manga) and beat him with a whip (only in the anime) and would not stop no matter how much Yuki pleaded. This was punishment for angering or disobeying Akito, leaving severe mental scarring. By locking him inside a dark and isolated room, Akito tortured Yuki mentally, which is the reason why he is very silent and sad. Akito is sometimes (as in chapter 20) reminding Yuki of that room, which is causing him to continue to fear and obey her. She had even claimed him to be her toy, marking him as a possession to her. Akito also threw a flower vase at Yuki's head in chapter 95. 'Sohma Hatsuharu' When Akito learned of Rin's relationship with Hatsuharu, she slapped and pushed Rin out a window, hospitalizing her. Fearing what Akito would do him, Rin broke up with Hatsuharu and claimed she didn't need him. This results in Hatsuharu destroying a classroom, trying to relief some of his anger and pain. Later, he confronts Akito and nearly punches her, but he missed and hit the wall instead. Akito also forcibly cuts Rin's hair before confining her to the Cat's Room. 'Sohma "Rin" Isuzu' When Akito learned of Rin's relationship with Hatsuharu, she slapped and pushed Rin out a window, hospitalizing her. Fearing what Akito would do him, Rin broke up with Hatsuharu and claimed she didn't need him. This results in Hatsuharu destroying a classroom, trying to relief some of his anger and pain. Later, he confronts Akito and nearly punches her, but he missed and hit the wall instead. Akito also forcibly cuts Rin's hair before confining her to the Cat's Room. 'Sohma Kyo' Akito had made a deal with Kyo that if he could beat Yuki she would not confine him to the Cat's Room like she confined Kazuma's grandfather. She is especially cruel to Kyo and appears to enjoy leaving him out of many things, including when she came to the Summer House to visit the Zodiac members. She enjoyed mocking him for his inability to beat Yuki, but in a violent and spiteful matter. Despite her verbal and physical abuse towards him in chapter 63, she stated that she really loves him and would go see him if he was confined to the Cat's Room. 'Sohma Shigure' Shigure and Akito's relationship, while romentic and strained, is also laced with abuse. When Akito discovered that Shigure had slept with her mother, she threw a bell at him, hitting him in the eye. Afterwards, she threw him out of the main house, forcing him to find the house in which he lived in throughout the series. Because of this, he had received very little abuse from Akito, despite his frequent visits to the main house. 'Sohma Momiji' Both in the manga and the anime, Momiji feared Akito because he knew about what he/she had done in the past. In the manga, when Akito was going to meet Tohru in chapter 64, Momiji attempted to stop Akito from entering her room. However, Akito became angry and punched Momiji. Akito would have continued to hurt Momiji if Tohru hadn't appeared to stop Akito. 'Sohma Kureno' Even though she and Kureno shared a brief romance, Kureno had experienced some of Akito's abuse. For example, whenever he left the main house without asking for her permission, she would slap and yell at him for doing so. Later, she stabbed him in the stomach with a knife, which hospitalized him. Other Sohma's There are only a select few members of the Sohmas that Akito has never harmed or had harmed directly. Kagura, for example, was not a victim of Akito's direct abuse. She could have been affected by Akito's torture on Kyo, but it's barely mentioned. Ritsu was already mentally ill because of the other Sohmas thinking he was useless and because of his parents' constant aplogies. It's never stated if Akito has ever met Ritsu, but it's unlikely that she has harmed him in any way. Ayame, could be another victim of indirect abuse. Since he knew about Akito's previous and current abuse towards Yuki, it's likely he did not approve of Akito's behavior towards his brother. However, because his mother did more damage than Akito, he held more resentment towards her. Kazuma was hardly around Akito to even experience any form of abuse. Again, because of his relationship with Kyo and the cat before him, it's possible he, like Ayame, disapproved of Akito's treatment towards Kyo. But instead was indirect abuse from past knowledge with his grandfather, who was also posessed by the cat. Honda Tohru Tohru is the only outsider, other than Kana, who had been a victim of Akito's abuse. She's also the only one who was brave enough to protect at least two members of the Zodiac from Akito. When she stopped Akito from hitting Momiji, Akito scratched her left cheek, which was tended to later and covered with a bandage. Later, towards the end of the series, Akito sliced Torhu's arm open with a knife. Knownable Relatives *'Sohma Akira' (Father/dead) *'Sohma Ren' (Mother/estranged) *'Sohma Shigure' (Husband) *'Sohma Shiki' (Son) Trivia *According to an interview with Natsuki Takaya, Akito was enrolled in "better" and "more expensive" schools than everyone else in the Zodiac, though she completed all of her schooling (including high school) by correspondence. *When asked in an interview, Natsuki Takaya said she had always planned on Akito being a female. *According to an author's note, Takaya designed Akito and Ren to resemble each other. *In the 2001 Anime, Akito's gender is Male. *In the Manga and 2019 anime, Akito's real gender is Female. *According to an author's note, Takaya designed Akito and Ren to resemble each other. *According to Takaya, Akito regularly holds small tea parties with Saki Hanajima and Mine Kuramae.6 This could also explain why their sons are so close as they are. *Akito also likes the foreign cuisine made by Rio Mosca's father. *In the 2001 version of the anime, it also expressed he fears of dying young, which never occurred in the manga. He falls sickly often, and is constantly told by Hatori Sohma that he is to remain in her bed. Many see Akito fearful and strong, but he is actually a scared figurehead that can't do anything but hurt and command others. *Her blood type is AB and her star sign is the Cancer. *Her real life Chinese Zodiac sign that she was born on is the year of the Horse. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese voice actress' : Yuka Imai (Child), Maaya Sakamoto (2019 anime) *'Japanese' : Murasaki Wakabe (2001 anime) *'English' : Chad Cline (2001 anime), Aaron Dismuke (Child) *'English voice actrees' : Colleen Clinkenbeard (2019 anime), Trina Nishimura (Child 2019 anime) all information on Sohma Akito came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Akito_Sohma Gallery Fb13-52.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females